Wikispaces SV scrap heap
The following is a list of bits of data salvaged from the Wikispaces version of DozerfleetWiki. These will be integrated into the current system over time. Biblical sllusions The following is a list of the events that happen in the universe of Stationery Voyagers that are a direct reference to similar or identical events in the Bible. These events prove crucial towards the development of the world that the Voyagers find themselves in. The Nativity of Minshus Maria of Galliel is visited by a Destiny Enforcer angel named Gabon, who informs her that Minshus, as the Almighty from then on sees fit to call himself, will be born through her. Terrified, she runs away from Gabon at first. She tries to cry out for help, but finds that there's a purplish glow surrounding everything that isn't her. She immediately knows what's happening: the Muellex is out of its natural phase. It has temporarily engulfed everything except her small section of Mantith, which it maintains outside itself like a miniature of the Haragad Cavity. All time—including those who might be able to help her--has been frozen. Gabon removes his helmet and battle armor, and dresses down slightly into something a little less terrifying. He begs Maria not to be afraid, as he explains who he is. She reluctantly agrees to trust him, in spite the unbearably bright light flashing from his eyes and the lightning bolts coming out of his skull that compose his wild hair. Maria agrees that she must be the one to be Minshus' way into Physicalia. She argues with Gabon that nobody will believe her, and he urges her that even from inside of her, Minshus will take care of that. The Trimilus carries down the Initiator Strand, forged from the dust of the Haragad world. The Initiator Strand, resembling a virus in structure, strikes at Maria in the form of a comet, one colored to look like the Muellex and shaped like the Spirit Flame symbol that had become a strong symbol of faith in that day. Looking on nervously at Gabon, she begs for an explanation of what to do. He urges her not to worry, and that the pain will soon end. She grabs his hand as the flame strikes her. The Initiator Strand, possessed by the Secondali, immediately sets to work striking and fertilizing an egg inside Maria. Minshus has now made a body for himself. Maria finds herself fortunate. After Gabon leaves, the Muellex quickly returns to its normal shape and size. The side effect is that it causes an enormous red shift in the sky, visible to all. Many begin to suspect that this means God is up to something big; though many on Mantith and elsewhere don't know exactly what. Maria, just as she suspected, found out that the striking of the flame had indeed given her the Initiator Strand. She was clearly with child, though she had been with no one. The Spread of Minshanism The Mantithian Easter Throughout his Mantithian life, Minshus goes to great lengths to prove who he is. In jealousy, the politically-minded in his part of the world plot his murder. They go so far as to scheme for him to be crucified inside of the Lakeith Pit--the most sacred object in the land! Few had ever been executed by any means inside of the vast Lakeith Pit chamber. The religious authorities of the land guarded it jealously, knowing the danger it spelled for the entire universe should the Drismabons ever gain possession of it. When it was clear that he was dead, he was removed from the Lakeith Pit contraption and put in a regular guarded tomb. A few days later, however, the tomb was emptied, without explanation. The guards thought they saw a semi-transparent figure phasing through the solid matter of the tomb and become opaque. Before they could inquire this strange object, an earthquake struck. Gabon, along with Tilbio; guarded the emptied tomb, scaring away the ordinary guards. Just when the corrupt religious authorities thought they'd had their way, they witnessed what they'd feared most: The long-lost lid to the Lakeith Pit chamber mysteriously floated back to Mantith. It hovered over the opening to the pit--and then dropped itself on top! It Lakeith Pit sealed itself shut--with the Muellex still in space! The hand prints Dabor and Melia had pushed in during the ancient time suddenly pushed themselves back out! The pit then pushed itself underground during the earthquake, so deep as to be forbidding to men of that day with their technology. Justice and mercy had both been served. Minshus was right! The corrupt authorities did not back down, in spite the damning evidence against them. Spread to Five Worlds After Minshus had warned his closest followers in riddles of what would come in the future, he set them loose to spread the message of his life throughout Mantith. He promised he'd send the message to a few on the other four "Salvageable Worlds," and they would have scribes spread the truth there. He eventually used a cloud to obscure his Cellado Portal, which transported him during his ascension into the Valve Court and on to Alto through the Chasm Tubes. In spite numerous political oppositions, churches of Minshus began to pop up on all five of the Five Salvageable Worlds, forever altering the course of history. But the enemies of Minshus on all six of the worlds revolving around Inktacto were not about to give up. Some would try to use science, politics, and more, often in vain, to discredit the Minshans of their worlds. As the end of Physicalia neared, these enemies began to experience growing success in their mission. They would ultimately be defeated, but would look more and more successful with each decade that passed. As much of the Minshan churches would fail to adequately defend their positions in their respective cultures from the assaults of critics, the influence of the churches would diminish rapidly. Science and Technology would become the new gods of many throughout the universe. This would come at great cost... Wizards The following is a list of Wizards in ''Stationery Voyagers. For a more generic list of characters, see List of Characters in Stationery Voyagers In the Stationery Voyagers universe, Wizards are elite members of the Contractual Band of Wizards, whose souls are bound to the Dark Wanderer enabling them to have limited occult power in keeping with contracts that they sign. These mystics are always evil and most of them are cunning. Some are purely about the magic. Others are more resourceful, combining their dark powers with technological sophistication and inventions to double their capacity to manipulate others. Wizard Lamdock Wizard Lamdock / Rupert Lamdock is a Mantithian human wizard and member of the Dark Wanderer's Contractual League of Wizards. He immediately senses a spiritual significance for the powers of good and the powers of evil concerning the Voyagers and their mission. Feeling a oneness with the Voyagers' political enemies on Mantith, he vows to destroy them. To do this, he seduces Nonpriel into selling his soul to have the Voyagers eliminated. This allows Lamdock to set numerous traps for the Voyagers while turning some of them human. When his plan ultimately fails, the Voyagers escape with the help of Liquidon's now-unstable Mikloche powers. He and Nonpriel both end up dead inside of an underground maze they had originally intended to use as a death trap for Liquidon. The spell falls apart when Ribando is revived by Erasaxo as Cybomec and sent to rescue the others. Among the many things Lamdock tries in his failed attempt to kill the Voyagers was to set a trap for Neone and Marlack after poisoning them with Eros Gas to make them only care about having sex. Wizard Wilter Wizard Wilter is a Markerterionite wizard who becomes bent on seizing the Crimson Owl and corrupting it for his own purposes. He eventually becomes obsessed with trying to bring about the downfall of the Final Hope Voyagers. Intimidator Irendus Intimidator Irendus is a tan Highlighter and member of the Contractual League of Wizards living on Neothode. He is a parody of Rasputin from the 1997 Anastasia cartoon. He initially wound up being under suspicion by the Shinroff family, the royal family of Neomlot. Just as he was planning a sinister overthrow of the royal family in order to rule Neomlot for himself, King Neotondo ordered a raid of his village home. Irendus escaped, but not before the destruction of most of his inventory. Along with the lost inventory, an amulet essential to him fulfilling his mission was damaged. He vowed to keep it protected, lest it break the rest of the way and kill him. However, he could not repair the leak right away. This made him vulnerable. To seal the leak on his amulet, he invested in a deal with Astrabolo to return the favor by extorting money from the Shinroffs. The plan failed. He wound up committing robberies without his powers in the neighboring nation of Britophondus in the city of Nabijab to repay Astrabolo. After this, he vowed revenge on the Shinroffs, promising to bring about the end of their entire dynasty. Part of his plan was to kidnap Wendim Shinroff, the infant daughter of King Neotondo and Queen Jante. His plan was to kill her by throwing her in a dumpster and to leave her there to die. He'd then proceed after her death to rebuild his dark power and get his revenge. Irendus' failure was to notice that the kindly carpenter Hidicky Delft had witnessed him from a distance carrying the child into the dumpster. Once Irendus was gone, Hidicky Delft rescued the baby. Instead of trying to find out whom the child truly belonged to; he illegally adopted the baby girl as his own, naming her Neone. Years later, Neone would learn that she was a princess and would go with the Voyagers to meet her biological parents. Irendus would make several attempts on her life and the lives of the Shinroff royal family, outraged that Neone had survived. Irendus would eventually die when Neone would knock him off of her and Liquidon would assist her in destroying the amulet upon which his life depended. The Mystery Wanderer The Mystery Wanderer is a Bedouin mystic that stalks the Voyagers and the RMM to deceive and manipulate both to his own ends. He is modeled after a Nativity set Magi figure. He is secretly Melchar, the king of the Drismabons. When the Drizo-Markerto War ended in victory for the Markerterionites, the king of the Drismabons was forced into exile. He promised to his evil race that he would one day return and they would get their revenge. His quest consists primarily of dropping his Chameleon Amulet into the Lakeith Pit on Mantith, which would enable him to bring about the damnation of all of Physicalia. He must first have the Drismabons destroy all human resistance on Mantith before he will be allowed to get near the Lakeith Pit to desecrate it. To get what he wants, he formulates an elaborate plan. He uses his dark powers to disguise himself as a Bedouin human mystic known only as the "Mystery Wanderer." Keeping his true intentions hidden at all times, the Wanderer exploits every side in the Imperial War of Markerterion to his benefit. He even pretends numerous times to be a friend to the Voyagers whilst supplying their political enemies on Mantith with Drismabon weapons. Demons The following is a list of the most prominent demons in ''Stationery Voyagers. For a more generic list of characters, see List of characters in Stationery Voyagers'' The Vile Chameleon The Vile Chameleon/Luminarod is the origin of the power of the Amulet of the Chameleon. He was once promised to be the highest-ranking of the angels, including being higher in rank than Martarel. However, when he heard the call of Volition Dilemma to be appeased, he answered in spite knowing the dangers. His desire, motivated by greed, led him to rebel against Minshus and go into a mad frenzy of fighting. Initially just sent into a holding bay before being exiled to Depositalium/Darko, he invoked Volition Dilemma vocally to corrupt as many angels around him as possible. The angels most loyal to Minshus immediately saw the threat, and tried to contain it. However, Volition Dilemma would have its way. Fighting soon broke out amongst the angels, and when the initial rebels started complaining about how they were being treated, they proceeded to corrupt other angels. In total, a third of all the angels were corrupted. The corrupted ones staged a war in spite knowing their odds were slim-to-none of winning what they primarily wished to achieve. Because of technicality of definitions, they could not corrupt Minshus. Therefore, they were to be exiled to live in Darko, where they would no longer be able to desecrate and defile Alto. Resisting being banished to damnation, the dark angels made their last stand in The War in Alto to stay. Minshus decided to give the angels that remained loyal to him a chance to prove themselves. In spite the majority of the angels being easily defeated by their corrupt counterparts, a few of the good ones stood out. These included Gabón, Levío, Filforth, and Martarel. Martarel would end up being the one who finally forced Luminarod through the Chasm Tube linking Alto to Darko. The Chasm Tube linking the two universes in Outer Reality was then sealed off so that only Minshus could use it, producing the Great Chasm (a reference to Luke 16:26.) Embittered by defeat, Luminarod and his evil angels vowed revenge. Assuming various other names from himself, Luminarod would eventually settle on the Vile Chameleon. This would be the name that the Stationery races would refer to him by most often. He realized that Volition Dilemma had been appeased in Alto and Darko...but Physicalia was still vulnerable! He intercepted Minshus' plan for the creation of Man, and decided that corrupting that would become the foundation of his quest for revenge. After appearing as a snake to deceive Meelia, he then appeared as a chameleon to harass Dabor. He succeeded in corrupting both, but not beyond hope. Because of his interaction in the corrupting of Dabor and Meelia, he had convinced the two of them to release the Muellex into space. With it, the course of things had been set for the Inktacto system to take form as the Stationery beings would grow to understand it. The Vile Chameleon, being the origin of all evil in the universe, never ceases in his quest to destroy all that Minshus created and to take his revenge on Minshus. His servant demons are the heaviest inspirations for the high-profile criminals, Drismabons, and others in the Inktacto system. While restricted in his power due to Minshus' death and resurrection, the Vile Chameleon rejoices every time evil triumphs anywhere - even if for only short periods of time. His rules the planet of Darkolint in Darko, the most forlorn of the worlds in that universe. In his chameleon form, he frequently changed colors to blend with the surroundings. This was to be suggestive of his willingness to adjust his lies and deceit to fit each new situation. The Dark Wanderer The Dark Wanderer/Rickrod is the lord of all witchcraft. Originally having gone by a more dignified name, the Dark Wanderer is now a restless wanderer who looks for any opportunity to help out his master, the Vile Chameleon. Just as the Vile Chameleon was expelled directly by Martarel, the Dark Wanderer was expelled by the combined forces of Levío and Filforth. As a result, he revels in having a particularly bitter rivalry against those two angels. As the lord of all witchcraft, he is in charge of finding any and all possible loopholes through Volition Dilemma to let evil have supernatural interference in the Natural Order that Physicalia depends on to exist. The team of nullifier angels frustrates him at every turn. He is particularly interested though, in focusing his sorcery powers on corrupted Human and Stationery beings that wish to be so empowered. He binds contracts to certain individuals whom he personally selects to give power to. These contracts, until violated, enable whomever is under them to become Wizards and Witches. In spite fears of witches in early eras throughout the Inktacto system, they were only common on Mantith. Wizards were far more common amongst the Stationery beings. They were rarest among the Whiteouts, who considered Mikloche enough of a gift of supernatural powers from Minshus. Therefore, the Whiteouts were far less inclined to want to seek power elsewhere. Due to the interference of Levío, most of the spells by wizard and witch wannabes amount to nothing. Unlike the Vile Chameleon, who is almost always depicted as a humanoid chameleon in a black cloak, the Dark Wanderer usually wears a black suit of armor with red trim, contrasting himself from his archnemesis Levío. Category: DozerfleetWiki project pages